This invention relates generally to booster seats for pets, and more particularly to a booster seat, system and method for restraining a pet on a vehicle seat for transport while maintaining the pet""s comfort and safety.
With the popularity of pets and the desire to travel short or long distances, it is common for pet owners to transport their pets on a seat in a car, van, truck, SUV or similar passenger vehicle. Small pets, for example with a weight of about twenty (20) pounds or less, are often dogs, cats, rabbits or guinea pigs.
Unless caged or held, these pets often have a tendency to move about in the vehicle to obtain attention or for comfort. Additionally, due to their small size, they often move or jump in attempts to see out the vehicle windows. This can distract the driver and/or interfere with the driver""s operation of the vehicle, raising the potential for a vehicular accident. Restraint systems designed for humans in such vehicles are at best ineffective in restraining such pets, and at worst could injure the pet further in the event of an accident or sudden stop. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for restraining pets on a vehicle seat (luring transport.
Additionally, in the unfortunate event of a vehicular accident or sudden stop, the deceleration forces can cause objects, particularly small objects, to be thrown through the air. If a pet is catapulted in such a manner, it can potentially injure the pet and/or the object or person the pet strikes. Accordingly, there is a need to restrain pets from free movement during an impact or sudden stop. Simultaneously, the restraints should not be too confining because a rigid restraint system can transmit deceleration forces directly to the pet, potentially causing additional injury. Thus, a pet restraint system needs to provide sufficient restraint while providing a resilient and force absorbing system to minimize the potential for injury.
Some pet booster seats and restraint systems have been taught or suggested in the prior art without providing all of the benefits and advantages of the present invention.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a pet booster seat mountable on the seat of a vehicle. The booster seat includes a frame member with a height, an open top and an interior area. Restraining belt openings are defined in the frame member, and at least one strap attachment point is located on the frame member. A cushion is placed and held in the interior of the frame member, where the cushion has a cross-section matching the frame member and a height preferably substantially matching or slightly less than the height of the frame member. At least one harness strap is attached to a strap attachment point on the frame member. In an alternate embodiment, a frame cover is removably mounted over the open top of the frame member.
One preferred object of the present invention includes minimizing the range of movement for a pet on a vehicle seat while maximizing comfort.
Another preferred object of the present invention is to raise a pet to allow it to see out a vehicle""s windows.
A further preferred object of the present invention is to provide a safety restraint system for a pet to prevent the pet from being thrown during a vehicular accident and to absorb a portion of deceleration force applied to the pet in the event of an accident.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed drawings and descriptions provided herein.